


Everyday words of love

by Cucumalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec proposes, Christmas, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malec, Presents, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucumalec/pseuds/Cucumalec
Summary: It's Christmas and Alec can't think of anything better than spending it in bed with Magnus. However, the day takes an unforeseen turn when Alec gets a different reaction to his gift than expected.Magnus forces himself to smile, but Alec knows him far too well to be deceived."What? What is it? I can give it back if you don't like it," Alec explains quickly.When Magnus answers him, he sounds as if he's struggling to hold back the tears."Where did you get that?"





	Everyday words of love

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to this question: What presents do you think Malec would get each other?  
> You can follow [Shadowhunters Quest](https://twitter.com/TheShadowQuests)on Twitter. They post interesting questions and prompts every day until new year.

When Alec wakes up, he feels this childlike feeling of happiness flooding through his body for the first time in years. However, this has nothing to do with the gifts he will receive today, but much more with the fact that it is his very first Christmas with him. They had known each other for ages but had only been together for less than a year. Nonetheless Alec is certain that they would spend the rest of their lives together. This thought might have frightened him once, but when he watches Magnus sleeping so peacefully beside him, the deep love inside of him feels like the most natural thing in the world. Alec wants to let him sleep, he really does, but the urge to kiss him gains the upper hand eventually.

He leans over and presses his lips gently on Magnus'. Confused, his boyfriend blinks a few times, but before he is fully awake, he already returns Alec’s kisses. First slowly and carefully, then more and more passionately. Only the blanket between them still separates their naked upper bodies from each other. A fact that Alec more than regrets. He wants to feel his warm skin on his own. Kiss every part of his torso. But suddenly Magnus pulls back and looks at Ales as if something has just occurred to him.

"Merry Christmas, Alexander. I love you," 

Right its Christmas. He almost forgot. Then Magnus hugs Alec and turns them around so that Alec lies on his back now under the blankets. He presses a kiss on Alecs forehead before he gets up smilingly and walks out of the room. Alec remains strangely confused and frustrated. Soon the mixture of the warm bed and Magnus' smell makes him sleepier and sleepier. He shrugs slightly as the the creaking wooden door to the bedroom opens up again.

"Oh, no. You're not going back to sleep now. It's Christmas and I've planned so much for both of us.", Magnus says in played indignation as he looks down on him.

The small part of Alec's brain that's still working notices that Magnus holds a red envelope in his hand.

"I am not sleeping. I am just resting my eyes," Alec mumbles and lifts the blanket slightly so that Magnus can finally take his rightful place. Beside him. In Bed. He accepts his invitation and shortly afterwards they both lie snuggled up under the blanket. Magnus head resting on his chest. Alec paints gentle circles on Magnus naked skin as he listens to his even breaths. Never again would Alec be able to get out of bed. After a while Magnus sighs theatrically before kissing his shoulder tenderly and straightening up afterwards. Alec’s lips chase after Magnus’, but he only pushes him back into the pillow gently.

"If we don't stop now, Christmas will be over before we can give each other our presents. Merry Christmas, Alexander," Magnus says again, holding out the red envelope to him. It’s a voucher.

"A private Spa? If I didn't know any better, I'd question your noble motives.," Alec says laughingly before thanking Magnus with a kiss.

"You mustn't hold it against me. If you had a stunningly beautiful boyfriend with a body like that, you would understand.”

Alec raises his eyebrows.

"I think I get exactly where you're coming from." When Alec wants to kiss him again, Magnus holds him back. Why did his boyfriend have so much more self-control than he does?

"Well, did you buy something for me, or is this my gift? Not that I’m complaining though. ," Magnus replies and points to Alecs naked upper body.

He rolls his eyes an bents over Magnus who closes his eyes in joyful anticipation of being able to feel Alec's lips again. Instead Alec ignores him and leaves the room. He hears Magnus frustrated groans through the closed door. Just like whiskey, revenge was best served cold. Besides he had to get his present. At first he wanted to buy him something practical. A new coffee machine, for example, since the old one was a danger to their safety. Which admittedly caused Alec much more concern than Magnus. But then one afternoon he had seen an amulet lying in the window of a small shop that seemed like it was made for Magnus.

The dark gemstones sparkle in the same shade of brown as his boyfriends’ eyes. It’s a perfect gift and he knows that. Carefully he takes the parcel out of the cleaning cupboard, a place where Magnus couldn’t find it, and walks back to the bed room. When Alec returns to bed, Magnus embraces him and wraps them both tightly in the warm blanket before uniting their lips again. He soon feels the soft and wet kisses all over his body again. Before their relationship, Alec himself wouldn’t believe that he could ever feel so deeply for a person. That there is nothing more important than looking at someone else as he sleeps, asking about his day and kissing him in the morning. These things all seem so insignificant until you experience them with someone you love. Magnus' head wanders deeper and deeper along his upper body. His lips are now sucking on his hip bone while his hands caress the inside of his thighs. So much for self-control...

"Magnus, wait," Alec says with difficulties. His own voice sounds so deep and hoarse that he hardly recognizes it.

"I still have a...," Alec tries to explain himself, but his brain is all foggy and unable to continue the sentence.

"A gift for me?", Magnus ends the sentence, obviously very pleased with himself. He knows Alec is a mess because of him.

"Yeah. I hope you like it.", he manges to say anyway.

"Alexander, you could buy me something as unromatic as a new coffee machine and I'd still like it because it comes from you."

_God damn it. A coffee machine was useful and therefore a good present._

When Magnus tears up the wrapping paper and the amulet becomes visible underneath, he stiffens suddenly. The carefree mood changes drastically. Magnus forces himself to smile, but Alec knows him far too well to be deceived. Something is wrong.

"What? What is it? I can give it back if you don't like it," Alec explains quickly.

When Magnus answers him, he sounds as if he's struggling to hold back the tears.

"Where did you get that?"

"I-I have no idea. I mean-I don't know anymore", Alec stutters.

He closes his eyes and tries again.

"From an antique shop nearby. What is going on, Magnus?”

The following silence is almost unbearable. It looks like Magnus is already slipping away from him. All Alec can do now is look at him and hope Magnus trusts him enough. Trusts him enough to tell him what's going on.

"It once belonged to my mother",he finally explains quietly

And then the tears come. Magnus doesn’t cry and sob uncontrollably. He never loses control fully. His tears are barely there and yet Alec knows how hard it is for him to show others this vulnerable side . And he appreciates this honesty between them. Alec hugs Magnus tightly, as if he wants to absorb some of his pain. Share his loss and reduce the suffering. He doesn't know how long they sit there until Magnus eventually releases himself from the embrace. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I don't want you to see me like this," Magnus says and stares at the floor in embarrassment.

Alec takes his face in his hands and looks him straight into the eyes. He wants to make sure that Magnus understands the next words. Because they are incredibly important to him.

"I love you for who you are. Who you really are. And this will never change. Ever.”

Magnus looks at him doubtfully and at this moment something breaks inside of Alec. Magnus just had to believe him. Somehow their whole future seems to depend on this moment. He needs to believe him, needs to believe that he loves everything about him. And then Magnus finally nods and Alec lets go of his face with relief. Magnus picks up the amulet with his slightly trembling hands and passes it on to Alec.

"Turn it around."

He looks at the back of the amulet. The metal feels cold as Alec drives his thumb along the embossing. He doesn't understand the words, but Magnus looks at him as if they are of utmost importance.

“I- What does this mean?”

"Aku Cinta Kamu. It means I love you. My father gave it to my mother for their engagement a long time ago."

And when Magnus smiles this time it looks real. It may be a melancholic smile, but it's a real one nonetheless.

"Aku sinter kanu", Alec repeats the words awkwardly and elicits a real laugh from Magnus.

Alec can't hold back any longer and pulls Magnus back into a hug

 "Thank you for that. This is the best Christmas present I've ever received," Magnus whispers into his ear.

They stay like this for a while and Alec knows that he will keep this moment in his heart forever.

"This is a really strange coincidence," Alec mumbles thoughtfully.

"Oh, Alexander. You cant fool me that easily. We both know that you planned this a long time ago to propose to me," Magnus replies.

Alec knows it's just a joke to lighten the mood. But something in Magnus' voice makes him suspect that there might be more to it. His heart beats incredibly fast when he asks: "And if so? Would you say yes?"

"If you want to find out, you have to ask me decently."

Alec closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Then he grabs Magnus hands. It gives him the strength to say the next words: "I love you and I can't think of a life without _you_ in it. I know this is too soon,I know, but I love you and I have never been so sure about anything. About this. With us. I love you. An I want everyone to see this and I love you. So would you marry me?"

“That was an extraordinarily frequent repetition of the sentence "I love you", Magnus says teasingly, but his eyes are watery.

Alec laughs, louder than usual, maybe it's the tension that tries to unload. "The speech was, believe it or not, very spontaneous."

"Hmm, spontaneous? I discover a completely new side of you, Alexander," Magnus answers,

"You make me like this. “

"Just admit that you're incredibly romantic."

"Don’t be too sure about that. I actually wanted to get you a coffee machine," Alec explains truthfully. Magnus laughs out loud. He knows this isn't a joke.

" I'm glad you changed your mind. Otherwise we could never tell anyone that we got engaged for Christmas.”

"So is this a yes?”, Alec asks and he feels this weird joy fulfilling his body again.

"Of course it’s a yes. There is no universe in which my answer to your question could be any different, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. Did you see that Malec morning scene today? I'm not okay. Please send help.  
> Anway merry christmas and thanks for reading y'all.


End file.
